


Pursue and Persist

by creepy_shetan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Translation Available, Community: avengerkink, M/M, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki likes to pester Clint at his day job. Clint likes to threaten Loki with projectiles. Somehow, they manage.</p>
<p>(Originally posted 2012/5/20 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pursue and Persist

Clint froze. His blood ran cold. His muscles tensed. His skin broke out in goosebumps. He knew what was coming, but he was helpless to stop it.

One second the archer is minding his own business -- hey, spying on people _is_ his business, thank you very much -- and the next he's tackled to the ground by a surprisingly heavy crazy alien god creature with ridiculously green eyes and a grip like a man hanging off the edge of the universe. 

...Oh. Wait.

"Loki. I'm working."

"I'll save you the trouble. He can be bought at a moderate price. In fact, he just was."

Clint pushed and shoved, but only succeeded in freeing one arm and it couldn't even reach his quiver. Loki was at ease and rather amused. Clint wanted to punch the smugness right out of his face.

"How long have you been watching me?"

"Hmmm," Loki tilted his head in mock pensiveness. "Hours, days, it's hard to say. Someone has to watch the watcher, especially when he's such a fine specimen."

Feeling the god's hands roam and squeeze, Clint renewed his efforts. He struggled and squirmed and finally managed to turn under Loki and _roll_ until he was on top. Breathing hard, his hands pinning Loki down by the elbows, Clint stared down into the slightly surprised face below him with narrowed eyes.

"Keep. Your hands. To. Yourself."

With that, the archer pushed off and sat against the raised edge of the rooftop irritatedly straightening his clothes. Loki was slower to sit up, looking clearly disappointed. 

"I had it all wrong before. You should have been the dominant one."

Growling, Clint threw the nearest object within reach, which just happened to be a rather large rock amongst the standard gravel lining the roof's small garden. Loki caught it without flinching.

"This is becoming a pattern, Agent Barton. Must you aim for my head?"

Clint forced himself to take a calming breath. Despite the fire in his eyes, his reply came out in a deadpan. "Apologies. Next time it'll be your crotch."

Loki tossed the stone over his shoulder with a thud and idly patted his clothes to remove any dirt from their scuffle. "At least you give fair warning. That's all I ask."

Lightning quick, Loki was sitting shoulder-to-shoulder with Clint and whispering in his ear, "Now, tell me the truth, how often do you imagine my private parts as a... target?" The way the god's mouth caressed over that last word and harshly bit down on the final consonant was enough to make a shallow gasp (involuntarily) escape Clint's own lips.

Well... Fuck.

Loki (quite voluntarily) chuckled, dark and low in his throat. His tongue darted out to lick the dip behind the archer's earlobe.

Clint's first reaction was to hiss through his teeth and scoot away and give Loki a wide-eyed scandalized look. Then he felt incredibly stupid and embarrassed. He was too old for this shit.

Loki simply watched him, head tilted like an inquisitive bird of prey. His eyes never lost their intensity -- full of mirth and lust. Clint was quite certain that that should have been impossible, at least for humans.

Running his hands over his face and back through his hair, Clint sighed sharply. He hardened his expression and kept his gaze level with Loki's as he spoke.

"...Okay. I've lost my _fucking mind_ , but okay."

"I didn't realize Midgardians required their minds to--"

"--Shut up and listen for once."

Loki immediately complied without complaint. Maybe he wasn't joking about that dom/sub thing after all... Clint cleared his throat and ignored the tiny thrill in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm tired of your games. Instead of dropping by unannounced to grope me in semi-public places, I need you to tell it to me straight. How do you feel about me? And I swear to..."

He paused, catching Loki beginning to smirk, "... _Odin_ ," Clint stressed, gesturing vaguely up toward the sky and taking some pleasure in the way the trickster's face fell into a pout, "if you start spouting word vomit about how you _can't quit me_ \--"

"--But it's true--"

"--you're gonna end up with more arrows in you than Saint Sebastian. Am I clear?"

Loki sighed, rolling his eyes for good measure. "Did you really just invoke the Allfather _and_ a Christian martyr in the same sentence?"

Clint shrugged, unashamed. "I love my dead gay saint. And my movie references. You're avoiding the question."

Loki chose that moment to admire the flowers and vegetables growing on the other side of the rooftop. Clint waited until he heard the god mumble something.

"Didn't catch that, sorry."

Loki redirected his gaze back toward him with his trademark, slightly off-balanced, superior grin. It was a look the archer had learned to loathe, primarily because it was poor excuse for a mask. 

"Yes, clear as crystal," he said sweetly.

Clint saw red. Before he knew what he was doing, he'd lunged forward and tackled Loki much like how Loki had not long ago. He'd somehow managed an even more awkward position, however: Loki was caught between the low wall of the roof's edge, the roof itself, and a very fierce Clint with his own death grip and heavy weight settled over his body.

"Try again," Clint gritted out, the tip of an arrow gleaming in the hand nearest Loki's exposed throat.

"I..." a cough, "I want... I need..." 

Loki didn't know where to start. Everything sounded so old and tired in his head. His words were failing him, and judging by the anxious way he watched Clint, the mischief-maker was honestly uncomfortable being put on the spot like this. And at arrowpoint, no less.

Clint made an impatient sound and pressed the needle-sharp tip into the pale flesh beneath him. Loki felt the cool metal warm and a slight prick as it drew a drop of blood. He bit back a moan, catching the subtle clench of the archer's jaw above him.

Loki closed his eyes as he took a couple of shallow breaths through his nose. Then slowly he opened them, the green of his irises a thin ring around his dilated pupils. The fact that Clint's blue eyes mirrored his own gave him courage to finally speak with the gravity necessary to be taken seriously.

"And you wonder why I love you."

The words came out hushed, intimate, affectionate. Clint had never heard Loki use such a tone of voice before.

Never breaking eye contact, Clint sat up and dropped the arrow to the side. Then he grabbed a fistful of cloth with his now free hand and pulled Loki up to meet him halfway as he swooped down to claim his lips in a brutal crushing kiss. They sat with their legs entwined and arms encircling. Hands roamed everywhere, eager to touch more and more skin as it became revealed. With a growl, Loki broke the kiss but stayed close, his ragged breaths mingling with Clint's, both taking a moment to return to themselves.

Clint broke the silence.

"...Wow. Thank you... for that."

Loki huffed a laugh as he lazily mouthed over Clint's jawline and down his neck until he took a possessive bite out of his clavicle.

"Ow! Fuck, that's bone!"

Loki pulled back, showing no remorse and a bit of annoyance.

"...Is there something you wish to tell me? You know, _out loud_ , with _words_?"

"Hmmm," Clint pretended to think about it, "Oh, yeah."

He leaned in to whisper, "I'm thinking about your ass right now--"

This did little to please the god -- in face, he briefly imagined flinging the archer over his head and sailing off the building -- but then he heard Clint's next few words.

"--and how much I love you, too."

Later, Loki admitted to Clint the dark fantasy consequence of his inaction, to which Clint replied, " _Damn_... I'm glad that's not becoming a pattern, Loki."

The god grabbed a pillow and smacked the laughing archer right upside the head.

After a beat, Loki pulled Clint close and spoke against his lips, quiet yet confident.

"No... But I'm glad this is, Clint."

And he sealed it with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt (left anonymously): Loki/Clint actually soulmates/true love  
> I just want unapologetic Loki&Clint as soulmates fic. In spite of everything they need to be together, even if they don't particularly want to. Eventually Loki decides he doesn't actually need to rule the world as long as he has Clint, and eventually Clint stops threatening to shot Loki with explosive arrows everytime Loki tries to kiss him.  
> Originally posted [here](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/5102.html?thread=5140718#t5140718).  
> I only own the writing.
> 
> With my permission, Sarsel has kindly translated this story into Chinese (2013/2). That version is available [here](http://ulsarsel.livejournal.com/2647.html) at Sarsel's journal.


End file.
